


mission confession

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, a bit of junew in the ending, idk what to tag my mind is blank, just sunwoo being a chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Kim Sunwoo is a brave man. He has no fear, except one, and that is being rejected by his crush since sophomore year, Choi Chanhee.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	mission confession

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my internet, for suddenly being disconnected for 2 days that made me do nothing but just finish this fic all day long
> 
> this is dedicated to ray <33 for shoving sunnew into my face. 
> 
> ps. i have another sunnew fic in my drafts that i might upload anytime soon :DD
> 
> twitter: @.musickyuu

Sunwoo is a brave man. He never fears anything. In fact, almost everything fears him. People admires his courage; how he doesn't freak out on horror movies, how he dives into dangerous rides without thinking twice, and how he talks and acts freely without fearing about what other people think of him.

Sunwoo never fears anything — except for one.

"Why am I even shaking?" Sunwoo muttered to himself as he looks at his shaking arms. He tensed his arms so that they don't move, but it seems like they just shook more. Not only that, he noticed that he is also sweating.

God. Is he really _that_ nervous?

It's not like he's about to do anything dangerous. He's just going to ask someone to go out with him. It's easy. Very easy. But why is he shaking and sweating so much?

"Did you do it yet?" An arm slung around him and Sunwoo turned around to see Eric. The blonde took a glance at him and clicked his tongue. "No? Come on, Sun! Don't be a chicken."

"It's not easy like you think." Sunwoo replied.

"Nah, bro. It seems pretty easy to me. You're just a chicken." Eric laughed.

"Shut up."

"Chicken! Cluck, cluck, cluck!" Eric continued to tease him, even acting like the animal and making chicken noises. Eric's voice is so loud, Sunwoo can feel that a few people are already looking at them. He quietly and slowly stepped back because of embarassment, but he stopped when he hit something.

"Watch where you're going." A faint voice said, and Sunwoo turned around to see, well, an angel.

Chanhee is not literally an angel. But in Sunwoo's eyes, he is one. Chanhee smiled at him, "Why is Eric acting weird again?"

Sunwoo tried his best to calm down and act normal. After some internal breathing exercises with himself, he replied. "Eric always acts like that."

Chanhee let out a laugh. "You kids are weird. I gotta go to class, see you two in lunch I guess."

Sunwoo waved Chanhee off before turning around where he left his friend, who stopped acting like an idiot and is now smiling smugly at him. "Did you finally tell him?"

"No. But I did got called a kid again."

Eric winced. "That's what you get for liking a junior."

"Can you try shutting your mouth for once?" Sunwoo removed an arm from his backpack so that he can slung it on just one shoulder before walking through the hallways. He can hear Eric's footsteps behind him.

"Yikes. Do you have your period or something?"

"For the nth time, shut up."

"Don't act like that just because your 'let's-confess-to-Chanhee' plan failed for the, uh, 7th time? There are still a lot of chances to ask him out."

"What's the point of all of those chances when he only sees me as a kid?" Sunwoo turned around and looked at the blonde boredly. When Eric stayed quiet for more than thirty seconds, Sunwoo shrugged. "See?"

"That doesn't mean that he'll automatically turn you down. Come on, Sunwoo. I thought you're brave?"

Sunwoo sighed and opened the door to their classroom. They're late by a few minutes because of his delayed confession, but at least their teacher still hasn't arrived.

Sunwoo is a brave man. He fears nothing — except getting rejected by his crush since sophomore year, Choi Chanhee.

When Sunwoo entered high school, he already got his goals sorted: try out for the soccer team and stay at the top 10 of his class until he graduates. He didn't mind if he graduates without any friends and a lovelife. They might just distract him from achieving his priorities. Luckily for him, he got himself a group of friends that supported him in his goals.

Eric befriended him the moment he stepped into the classroom. Although he's annoying and noisy, Sunwoo thinks he's cool, so he didn't mind talking to him. Eric introduced him to two other freshmen that he recently befriended, Hyunjoon and Haknyeon. Soon their four-person friend group became larger, with the addition of sophomores Hyunjae, Juyeon, Kevin and Changmin and juniors Sangyeon, Jacob and Younghoon.

Everything's fine with Sunwoo and his circle of friends. They were very supportive, and never disturbed each other for hang outs during exams and such. Sunwoo is okay with spending the rest of his high school life like this. But everything got a little crazy when he became a sophomore.

In the middle of sophomore year, Sunwoo arrived in school with everyone huddled in groups. Apparently someone is transferring to their school even if it's already four months into classes. And it's not just _someone_. Hyunjoon (who is the root of all the gossips) said it was none other than Choi Chanhee. When Sunwoo asked him who was that, the boy only gave him a shocked gasp.

_"You don't know who Chanhee is?" Hyunjoon shook both of Sunwoo's arms._

_"Uh, no?" Sunwoo removed the boy's grip. "Was I supposed to know him?"_

_"Sunwoo, Chanhee-hyung is one of the most popular people here in our town! Before he went abroad, everyone looks up to him. He's smart, part of the student council, vice president of the math club and a member of the glee club in just his freshman year. And he got chosen to be one of the exchange students just before he became a sophomore."_

_"Oh." Sunwoo only nodded. "And how did you even know about that? We're still in middle school when that Chanhee was studying here."_

_"He's classmates with my brother. Hyunjae-hyung once had a crush on him so I got to learn Choi Chanhee facts even if I don't want to." Hyunjoon giggled. "But don't tell him that you know. It's supposed to be just a secret between us."_

Sunwoo didn't get the hype that was given to Chanhee. Yes, he's great, he's smart, he's kind, but do people really need to act like the president of Korea was returning to their school?

When Chanhee arrived two days later however, Sunwoo finally understood why everyone was acting like that. Sunwoo is not a corny person but heck, is the person entering the school grounds a human or an angel? Because he looks like an angel to Sunwoo. Chanhee is pretty. _Very pretty._ And the way he acts and talk makes Sunwoo feel some kind of _way._

Feelings grew more when Chanhee started seating with them during lunch. Sunwoo got to know Chanhee more because of it. He learned that the boy is not just all rainbows and unicorns. In fact, he's feisty most of the time, and always stands up to whatever he believes is right. Sunwoo finds it funny (and c̶u̶t̶e̶) that Chanhee will even threaten to physically hurt someone if they go against him.

_"You're gonna slap some sense into him? Are you sure?" Sunwoo once said when Chanhee literally stood up in frustration after Changmin kept repeating that he looks like a tomato._

_"Yes. Is there a problem, Sunwoo?"_

_Sunwoo shrugged. "Nothing. It's just I don't think you can, you're soft and dainty afterall."_

_"I—" Chanhee tried to say something, but stopped. He just sat down, a bit flustered._

Sunwoo finds Chanhee's reactions after getting teased cute. Since then, they became the Tom and Jerry of the group. Sunwoo learned to hide and express his feelings through harmless insults. It became his way to get noticed by Chanhee. On the other hand, Chanhee learned to fight back Sunwoo's teasings, but most of the time he still ends up getting flustered.

Out of all of his friends, the first one who noticed that something smells fishy is Eric. Eric asks him regarding his frequent teasings to Chanhee, and even told him that "I feel like your insults are a way of flirting with him".

_" What do you mean?" Sunwoo choked on his saliva. "I'm not flirting with him! He's just fun to tease and all."_

_"Sunwoo, shut up. You literally just called Chanhee-hyung a pretty princess a few minutes ago." Eric said as he points to Chanhee leaving the cafeteria along with the others._

Eric might not be the smartest out of their group, but he knows Sunwoo more than anyone else. He knows when he is telling the truth or not, so Sunwoo doesn't really see the point of lying to him.

And here they are now, with their silly little mission called 'Mission Confession'. Eric came up with the name, and was even proud of it because according to him, "it rhymes". The confession was supposed to take place that day after school, but before Sunwoo can even say anything to Chanhee, Chanhee already excused himself because of an important call.

So Mission Confession was a fail. Sunwoo doesn't want to try again, but Eric was persistent. He pushed Sunwoo to confess one more time, and another, and another, until the one-time thing suddenly became six attempts. But fate just isn't friends with Sunwoo and all of those attempts failed because of either external conflicts or internal conflicts with himself.

Most of the times the attempts fail because Sunwoo backs out at the last minute. He hates to admit it, but he _chickens_ out. He thinks about getting rejected and suddenly his mind goes blank.

"Just because Chanhee-hyung sees you as a kid doesn't mean it's over. Prove yourself to him, Sunwoo, and don't be scared." Eric said to him before sitting at his assigned seat.

"Oh, hyung! Why are you the only one here?" Sunwoo saw Chanhee look up and stare at them, and his breathing started getting faster.

"Kevin lost one of his calligraphy pens and he forced Changmin, Juyeon and Hyunjae to find it with him." Chanhee chuckled and placed his phone on his pocket. "You know I'm not the type of person to do that, so I went ahead."

Eric nodded. "Hyunjoon and Haknyeon-hyung were called by the teacher, so I guess it's just us three for a few minutes."

"I guess so. How's your classes today?"

Sunwoo felt pitiful that he was only watching and not joining the conversation, so he cleared his throat. "It's fine. I did great today, as always."

"Cocky aren't you, Sun? As always?" Chanhee gave him a smirk. "But keep that up. Remember kids, your grades have to be as high as possible if you want to go to a good college."

Eric groaned. "Stop calling us kids. We're literally just two years younger than you."

"And that still makes me older, and valid to call you a kid."

"Glad you're agreeing that you're a hag." Sunwoo commented and Chanhee looked at him in shock. "I'm way too good-looking to be a hag!"

"Sure, you're good-looking, but that doesn't make you any less of a hag."

Chanhee pursed his lips. "A-at least you acknowledged that I'm pretty."

"Okaaay." Eric interrupted him. "I have to go to the bathroom. Hyung, do you want me to fetch the others so we can all go to that samgyupsal place? I'm getting hungry."

Chanhee nodded. "Sure. I'm starving too."

"Be back in a few minutes then." Eric set off for the bathroom, but Sunwoo catched the smirk on his face and the light squeeze on his shoulder.

Wow. What an asshole. Eric intended to leave only the two of them together.

"I heard you became the captain of the soccer team? Is it true?" Chanhee immediately broke the silence between them with his question.

Sunwoo nodded. "Mhm. The previous captain transferred schools, so coach assigned me to take over."

Chanhee gave him a bright smile. "Congrats! Your coach must have seen your potential. You're just a sophomore and he's already promoted you to captain? That's amazing."

Sunwoo blushed at the sudden compliment. "Thanks. Aren't I so great?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're great alright." Chanhee laughed, but a sudden ring from his phonce causes him to stop.

Sunwoo shifts awkwardly from his stance as he looks at Chanhee busy texting someone on his phone. The thought of confessing right now suddenly entered his mind. It's just the two of them, in a quiet place. No people, no distractions. It seems like now's the right time to let out his feelings.

_It's now or never, Sunwoo. Man up._

"Hey, hyung."

"Hm?" 

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Chanhee asked, eyes and hands still glued to the phone.

"Can you look at me please?"

"Oh, sorry." Chanhee returned his phone back to his pocket. "What are you gonna tell me? And why the hell are you shaking?"

 _This is it._ Sunwoo felt his arms shake once again. He just lets them be, he can't stop them from shaking no matter what he does afterall. 

"This might stain our relationship, but I—"

"What is up, people?!" Kevin's voice lingered through the empty hallways. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, that was quick. Did you guys found your calligraphy pen?" Chanhee transferred his attention to Kevin.

"Yeah. Changminnie here found it under Juyeon's desk." Kevin grabbed Changmin and slung an arm around his shoulders.

Juyeon came behind them. "And before you even say something, I did _not_ took it."

"No one was accusing you, you know, Ju?" Hyunjae said.

"Hey, Sunwoo!" Kevin greeted him, and slung his other arm around Sunwoo's shoulders. "Where's the others?"

"Easy there, hyung." Sunwoo removed Kevin's arm on him. "Eric went to fetch you guys and the others. Didn't you see him?"

"So that's why we saw Eric running through the halls. We tried calling him, but it looks like he didn't heard us." Changmin said. "What were you guys doing before we came?"

"Oh right." Chanhee turned to Sunwoo again. "You were supposed to tell me something. What was it?"

Sunwoo felt all of his blood go to his face now that every single one of them is looking at him. Dumb, dumb Sunwoo. Why did he even chose to try to confess now? Knowing that all of their friends can come and interrupt them any minute?

"I-I forgot." Sunwoo replied. Realizing how shaky his voice sounded, he cleared his throat. "Sucks. It was one of my witty insults anyways."

Chanhee let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something else. You scared me there for a second."

"If I were you, Sunwoo, I would probably stop on teasing Chanhee. You do that almost every time that I almost thought that you like him and teasing is your way of getting noticed by him." Hyunjae commented.

Sunwoo suddenly coughed. "W-what? Me liking him? I'd rather like a girl!"

Silence filled the six boys. Sunwoo was busy looking at the ground that he didn't notice Changmin give Chanhee a pitiful look. Chanhee responded by putting out a small smile.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you!" A panting Eric arrived just on time before the silence became awkward. "I thought you guys were looking for Kevin-hyung's calligraphy pen?"

"We were, but we found it quickly."

Hyunjoon nodded. "Sangyeon, Jacob and Younghoon-hyung are still busy studying for the finals. Should we go on ahead?"

Hyunjae and Haknyeon cheered, excited to eat tons of food. Everyone just laughed and followed them to the samgyupsal place Chanhee recommended. Sunwoo followed his friends, still not recovering from the embarassment he felt a while ago. Eric wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and before he can even say something, Sunwoo muttered, "Failed."

Eric winced. "At least there's still next time."

When Chanhee first returned from studying abroad, Sunwoo's feelings for him haven't grown yet. For 4-month-old-sophomore Sunwoo, Chanhee is nothing but a crush that will (probably) last for three to four weeks. So he didn't mind it. He didn't stop it. Because he thought his feelings for the junior will die on its own.

But that's what he thought.

When Chanhee started hanging out with them _(because apparently all of Sunwoo's closest junior friends are friends with him. In fact, Chanhee and Changmin are even #BFFiesForLife),_ Sunwoo also got to be friends with him. Lunch time and hang outs after school made Sunwoo know Chanhee better — and to an extent — made his feelings (that were supposed to die down anytime soon) grow more.

There was a time when Sunwoo was facing a crisis. He doesn't know how, but his Math grades are failing. They're still passing grades, but for Sunwoo who is strict with his grades, they needed help. Eric mentioned it to the group during lunch and Chanhee immediately volunteered to help. Chanhee tutored him every after school for a week. He was a great teacher, so Sunwoo's grades rose up again, which is good news. Bad news is he had fallen deeper. Like shit, he thought Chanhee was almost perfect because he's kind, smart, talented and pretty. Now Sunwoo finds out he's great at Math too and a helpful teacher? Clearly God has favorites and he let Sunwoo fall head over heels in love with one of them.

This is the first time Sunwoo fell for someone hard. And he doesn't know what do. Luckily Eric always got his back and helps him with his attempts at confessing. Too bad all of those attempts failed. And speaking of Eric...

"I convinced everyone to watch movies after eating. Let's watch some romance or horror movie and have you two seat at the very back of the cinema. Just you two alone."

Sunwoo sighed and rolled his eyes. "That only works on books and movies, Eric. Give it up. There's no way I can confess to him without shaking. And even if I did, I'll just get rejected anyway."

"And how do you know that? Sunwoo, you can't know the result without trying to do the process!" Eric whisper-yelled to his ear, and Sunwoo pushed him away from him.

"What are you two even whispering about?" Chanhee interrupted them. Sunwoo turned pale when he realized that Chanhee is literally just sitting in front of them. Chanhee could have heard what they're talking about! He turned to Eric to give him a glare but the younger just shrugged. 

"You kids haven't eaten much yet. Eat." Chanhee placed meat on both of their plates. "Especially you, Sunwoo. Your cheeks are getting thin."

"T-thanks— I mean, why are you worried? Do you like me or something?" Ha, Chanhee liking him. Sunwoo can only wish.

"W-woah, I'm worried because I care for you as a friend." Chanhee said and put more meat on Sunwoo's plate.

"Friendzoned. Damn, that hurts." Eric whispered beside him and Sunwoo elbowed him in the side. Juyeon asked Eric if he's okay when the younger whimpered in pain. Eric just laughed it off. "I'm okay! The meat is just too good."

"What are we even gonna watch later?" Haknyeon suddenly asks, mouth full of food. Hyunjoon forcibly closed his mouth before answering. "I don't know, let's just find out later."

"Annabelle!" Changmin suggested, but Chanhee wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Shut up, Min. Annabelle is not even available in cinemas right now."

"There's this new romcom movie that just came out." Kevin said. "You know, the one with the doctor as the leading—"

"Gee, Kevin. Imagine 9 boys entering the cinema to watch a cheesy, romcom movie." Hyunjae replied.

"I was just suggesting, goodness."

"Well your suggestion wasn't good."

In the end, they all settled down for one of the horror movies showing that night. The only one super excited is Changmin, while Chanhee, Sunwoo and Juyeon were trying their best to look like they're not scared. 

Eric stayed true to his plan. He made sure that everyone is seated beside each other except for Sunwoo and Chanhee. Sunwoo doesn't know how he did it, but apparently the place where Eric made everyone sit lacks two chairs, so he told Chanhee to just sit at the very back along with Sunwoo.

It looks like Eric's plan was going to work, except there is a flaw. One, small flaw that can possibly ruin everything — Juyeon is seated beside Chanhee.

Juyeon insisted to accompany them after learning that they have to sit at the back because of the lack of available seats. Now Sunwoo is internally screaming at the horror scenes while Chanhee and Juyeon are hugging each other because they are scared.

Sunwoo knows he has no right to be pissed off, but he _is_ pissed off right now because of the two people beside him showing skinship. If Juyeon didn't tag along, for sure Sunwoo was the one in Juyeon's place.

His mood turned sour, and suddenly all those jumpscares showing on the big screen are not scary for him anymore.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked him after the movie ended. "I didn't know why Juyeon-hyung suddenly came with you guys. I tried to convince him to sit beside us, I swear."

"What does it look like?" Sunwoo faced him and gave him a small smile. "Give it up, 'Ric. I can never tell him what I feel. But I bet someone else can. Like Juyeon-hyung."

"But you can't give—"

"Hey guys. Aren't you going home yet?" Chanhee walked up to them to ask. He already has his hoodie on, signaling that he's going home. The others already separated ways, since it's getting late.

"About to. I just need to, uh, ask Sunwoo about the homework."

"What are cellphones and the Internet for, then?" Chanhee snorted. "You two should go home. It's already dark."

"Got it, hyung."

"I like you."

Eric and Sunwoo said at the same time. But Chanhee's eyes just focused on Sunwoo. "What?"

Eric's eyes are on him as well. His mouth is open, and Sunwoo might not see it, but he can tell that Eric's expression right now says, "You did not just say that".

"I think... I better go ahead. Ahaha, see you two tomorrow. Bye!" Eric ran off to the direction opposite to where the bus stop is. He returned and ran to the bus stop, saying "wrong direction. oops." when he passed the two.

When Eric is completely gone from their sight, Chanhee shook his head. "I'm probably just hearing things. Well, I have to go home too. See you."

Chanhee turned to leave, but Sunwoo grabbed his hand. "Wait."

_This is now or never, Sunwoo. For the 9th time. You can do this._

"You're not hearing things. I like you. Like since a long time ago. Like when you returned back to school. I guess I fell in love at first sight. The only reason why I keep teasing you was to get your attention. And the numerous times when I say that I want to tell you something? Those are all attempts of me confessing my feelings. I chicken out so many times because I know you'll reject me since you only see me as a kid when in reality I am not. In fact, I might be younger than you but I can be a man that can protect you. I don't think it's even like anymore. I think I love you." Sunwoo panted after he confessed without even stopping to take a break. 

He blinked when he realized what he just did. Oh God. Did he really just do that? Did he really just confessed to Chanhee after numerous failed attempts?

"I'm ready to get rejected. Just don't... make it too hurtful." Sunwoo cannot read the expression on Chanhee's face, so he just closed his eyes as he waits for the words that will break his heart come out of Chanhee's mouth.

"Oh my God."

Sunwoo winced when he heard Chanhee. Yes, Chanhee, Oh my God. Now go say your rejection so that Sunwoo doesn't suffer any longer.

"Changmin was right."

Changmin? Sunwoo opened one eye at the mention of their friend.

"I did have a chance."

Wait, what?

Sunwoo opened his other eye only to see Chanhee smiling widely at him.

"Changmin said that I should not give up because I have a chance. I doubted him, but turns out he was right. You idiot, I like you too."

"Say what now?"

"I like you too. I guess my feelings started two months ago? When we had a group study on Hyunjoon's house. I thought you don't like me because you kept on teasing me and you said you would rather like a girl than like me. Also because I am older than you so I really thought I have no chance. But Changmin said that I should not be downhearted and just continue acting the same around you."

"Can you, uh, hold on for a second?" Sunwoo pinched himself at the arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Shit." He hissed at the pain, but after confirming that it was real, everything Chanhee said was real, he reciprocated Chanhee's bright, happy smile.

"Oh my God. You like me? Choi Chanhee likes me?"

"Yes. Do I have to repeat myself?" Chanhee's cheeks taint a shade of bright pink, and he looks down at the concrete floor in embarassment.

"Can you?" Sunwoo held both of his cheeks and made Chanhee face him. "Because it sounds like music to my ears."

Chanhee tried to repress a smile as the blush on his face keeps getting more visible, but failed. "Idiot. I like you."

"Well, I'm an idiot when it comes to you." Sunwoo grinned and kissed the tip of Chanhee's nose. "And I like you too."

Minutes later, when the new couple were holding hands on the bus, Sunwoo's phone buzzed. He opened it only to see a message from Eric.

_From: Youngjae  
so how was eric's plan?? i told you to never give up, didn't i? can't believe the only reason to actually make you confess was jealousy 🤣 i really have to bribe juyeon-hyung with food just to help me 😥 enjoy ur date!!_


End file.
